1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a goal structure for the game of basketball and particularly to a ball return mechanism connectable to the rim of the goal structure which directs a basketball after it has passed downwardly through the rim to be returned to a shooter standing at or near the foul line on the basketball court.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes disclosures of various different ball return mechanisms associated with the goal structure for the game of basketball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,896 to King discloses an elongated flexible chute structure extending between a basketball rim and a U-shaped support stand located at or near the foul line. The arrangement suffers in that the basketball would likely encounter significant resistance when passing through the chute, thereby taking an abnormally long time to reach the foul line or possibly becoming trapped at an intermediate point along the chute. Additionally, the ball is delivered to the shooter at the floor level, thereby requiring him to lean over to pick up the ball. Further, the chute structure is so prominent as to be distracting to the shooter, such that he is not able to view the basketball rim in the same way as he would under game conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,421 to Spier, Jr. shows a ball return mechanism that takes the form of a rigid curved funnel structure attachable to a backboard via a frame structure. The funnel structure partially obscures the basketball net, such that the shooter has a somewhat different visualization of the target than he would under game conditions. Additionally, the funnel structure is a relatively large plastic molding that would have a relatively high unit manufacturing cost. Also, the frame structure is attachable to the backboard only after drilling holes at predetermined locations in the backboard surface. Some installation expertise and time would be required to achieve a reasonably functional final arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,543 to Steele, Jr. shows a ball deflector that includes three convergent straps having a connection with a spring-like ball deflector arm. The convergent arms are attached to the basketball rim by permanent magnets. One difficulty with the arrangement shown in this patent is the fact that the deflector arm is not capable of operably contacting a basketball when the ball is moving obliquely to the rim plane as it moves past the deflector arm. For example, if the ball is moving acutely away from the backboard, it will completely miss the deflector arm, as shown in FIG. 3. The patented arrangement requires that the ball strike the deflector arm at a precise angle in order to achieve a given trajectory back to a shooter standing at the foul line. In many instances, the ball would be deflected away from the shooter rather than toward the shooter. Also, it would seem that the use of permanent magnets as an attachment means would be unsatisfactory considering the fact that the basketball often impacts the rim with a reasonably large force sufficient to vibrate the rim so as to possibly dislodge the magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,269 to Hatley shows a basketball retriever device that includes a large dish-like canvas member having opposite side edges thereof attached to widely spaced side rails. Upper ends of the rails are secured to the backboard via brackets. Screws are required to affix the brackets to the backboard. The retriever device appears to be of rather massive dimensions, such that it would be difficult for one man to set up and install. The device requires a foot rail positionable flatwise on a floor surface to hold the side rails in spaced apart relation. The foot rail would probably not function effectively on uneven outdoor surfaces. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,269 seems to be limited to indoor use in gymnasiums.